


The Original Mistake

by Spoiler1001



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Moral Ambiguity, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001
Summary: I wanted to know how the whole cycle started between the three of them. This is me exploring it.So Zelda has to come to terms with what Hylia did, and now has to decide if she will do it to.





	The Original Mistake

Zelda hated nightmares. Every night when she closed her eyes more off the goddess flowed through her. Every time the same face would smile back at her and just the same every time she would see that face bruised and bloodied. 

 

As Shiek, she was at peace, like so much of her was right. Of course she was always fighting as Shiek so maybe she just liked the fight, and that made her anxious. Like she was waiting for something bad to happen. That being said, all the magic couldn't save her best friend and right hand, Shiek magic or hyrulian magic. 

 

At the thought of Link, she perked up. As much as he was was in her nightmares, some nights he blessed her dreams. It made the stress all the easier to handle. His bright clothes made it hard for him to hide, making him an easy target, but every wound he got was difficult to hide. The latter was something Zelda found comfort in, but the former scared her. 

 

Every sign of sickness or injury, the goddess in Zelda had to swallow the divinity in her reaching out to keep him from perishing. And everytime that happened she saw memories and fears flash in her mind's eye, the images were to fast to register, but the emotions consumed her. Hate grief and regret. It consumed her. 

 

The triforce of wisdom was useless with this. She had no references for this, but it was what all the ones before her suffered, not that they lived long enough to expand on it. That being said, that Link’s hero curse was worse than zelda could fathom.

 

Link could save the world dozens of times, but at one point, he would be bought  home in a coffin. 

 

Zelda knew this, as was the fact that their fates were intertwined. That means they fought together, laughed together, cried together, and when the time came, one would not be left to mourn the other for long. Zelda knew the pattern well. Her tutors were explicit. This boy would be the death of her, just like all the other times. 

 

It didn't stop her from welcoming him to her castle with open arms. It never will. 

 

Maybe her curse in all of this was that he always forgot her. She was born to love him, but he had to meet her all over again.

* * *

 

Hylia lived being in Hyrule. The life around her blossoming constantly. The people constantly smiled and if they didn't, it was never out of malice. She loved being around the people and the love that they radiated outwards. 

 

Hylia knew that she should have this, but she had a favorite person. He was a certain Knight. Always friendly, he was kind and never fought for himself. His ash blond hair was tied back, but flowed in the wind. It clashed harshly with his her black armor. He moved like a living shadow when he donned it. 

 

Hylia knew the dangers of this, having affections for a mortal life, but she was drawn to his bravery and courage. 

 

She had her own armour constructed. A brilliant white armour to contrast with his. A perfect balance, like it was natural. It almost created light, while his armour consumed it. 

 

“You should not wear armour of that color, you glow and if you were to be injured… the enemy would see such weakness.” Her knight whispered, playing with some of her hair. They laid in their shared tent. She really should not be doing this with a mortal, she will be devastated when the inevitable comes but she cannot bring herself to care. His eyes, the ever-changing color of them made her get lost in looking at them constantly. Right now they were drenched in concern. 

 

“But so would the healers...unlike what I fear you may suffer. Your armour hides more than your features. If you were to find yourself injured, you could be lost before we knew of your wounds.” The goddess felt the need to point this out. It was an ongoing argument for them, one where neither would or will concede. 

 

Hylia shuddered at the thought of losing him to a place she can't follow, but there was little she could do that wouldn't have drastic consequences. 

 

* * *

 

Damn Ganondorf and his unnecessary need to pop into their lives. He wants their power and will not stop until he has it. Zelda pondered if he had ever succeeded. No, she decided. The cycle would have stopped if that were the case. It was seperated for a reason. Zelda felt like she knew the reason, but….

 

Getting the armour she wanted was easy.  Looking at it was hard. 

 

The glow and glamour had long since faded on it. It was sturdy, but with signs of rust and age. The thing that made the armour so haunting was the splash of colour. It was once bright red,  Zelda knew, because she's very familiar with bloodstains. It covered the entire front of the armour. Whoever this blood belonged to, died from that injury. 

 

The armour should have been cleaned lifetimes ago, but no one did. It was Hylia’s treasure, just the way it was. It is the last thing of hers that still had something of the mortal that captured her heart. To clean it would have been heresy, but it hurt everyone by being there. 

 

Hylia’s echo in her sobbed and screamed in grief. Images flashed through her mind showing the unimaginable for her, making her attempt to block it out. 

 

Finally the stress blue over and she screamed, releasing the tension she was hiding. 

 

Zelda punched the armour so hard, the head popped off. It rolled to look at her as she tore the armour apart, it's pieces lying around her. 

 

Link ran into the room when he heard the noise expecting trouble. What he didn't expect was his princess having a meltdown. She was sitting, facing away from him, but her body shaking in sobs. 

 

Link to a step forward. 

 

“I'm sorry I'm so sorry.” She whispered. Link placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort but Zelda flinched hard. “Don't leave me…” she whispered in a horse voice. Zelda felt her mind argue with her heart. She wanted his comfort but knew that he will die and it will hurt. It would hurt more if she denied herself. 

 

Link sighed and wrapped his arms around her and she sobbed into his neck. Damn Ganondorf and his consequences. 


End file.
